The instant invention relates generally to refuse receptacles and more specifically it relates to a self dispensing trash liner pail.
Numerous refuse receptacles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include built in plastic bag dispensers. For example, Heck U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,453; Lang U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,490 et al. and Battaglia U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,505 all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.